Deviant (TV Series) (Original Draft)
Deviant is an ongoing television series created by Drake Gibson, which airs on Netflix. It is written by the combined minds of Drake Gibson, Mark Millar, Phil Lord, and Christopher Miller. The show is produced by Greg Berlanti, Morena Baccarin, and Drew Goddard. Deviant is later turned into a separate universe comic book series, published under Marvel Comics. Plot Summary A unique group of individuals across the world who are gifted with superhuman abilities are brought together for a higher purpose throughout a series of events, including an organization hunting them down that is bent on "protecting" humanity. While journeying across the world, unknowingly to each other, these "deviants" are faced with problems that will define them as people... and as heroes. Cast Main Cast *Lucas Till as Foster Daniels *Cristin Milioti as Stella Hunter *Aldis Hodge as Dante Chadwick *Daniel Curtis Lee as Tyrese Allen *Victoria Justice as Maryn Johansson *Ioan Gruffudd as Peter Franklin *Arthur Darvill as Adam Sting *Rila Fukushima as Mariko Yinsen *Troy Baker as Sebastian Steele *Josh Keaton as Gordon Lincoln *Ashley Greene as Ashley Ryan *Eric Bana as Scott Bakay *Jason Statham as Jack Grayson *Misha Collins as Alexander Lang Supporting Cast *Kenton Duty as Evan Daniels *Tuppence Middleton as Blaine Brody *Natalina Maggio as Jessica Alvarez *Matt Bomer as Nathan Brock *Ken Watanabe as Ho Yinsen *Bill Nighy as William Lee *Colin Donnell as Barry Harper *Lupita Nyong'o as Alyssa Chadwick *James Snyder as Detective Leonard Sheldon *Kevin Bacon as Detective Michael Roark *Ed Harris as Mark Murtaugh *Robbie Amell as Tom Danson *Paul Dano as Jared Tucker *Chris Zylka as Freddie Stacy *Steven Cole as Dan Carson *Juno Temple as Linda Jackson Special Guest Stars *Dwayne Johnson as Julian Farley *Zoe Saldana as Allison Duquesne *Chris Hemsworth as Crispin Dayton *Colm Feore as Andrew Cuthbert *Stephen Amell as Henry Rayner *Neil Patrick Harris as Christopher McCoy *Ian McKellen as Marcus Wilson Trivia *Five of the main cast members have previously portrayed comic book characters in live action. These actors include Lucas Till (Alex Summers / Havok), Ioan Gruffudd (Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic), Arthur Darvill (Rip Hunter), Rila Fukushima (Yukio Yashida, Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana), and Eric Bana (Bruce Banner / Hulk). *Two of the main cast members previously acted as main characters on Nickelodeon as child stars. Victoria Justice acted on both Zoey 101 and Victorious, while Daniel Curtis Lee previously starred in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *Two of the main cast members have established their careers primarily as voice actors. These actors include Josh Keaton and Troy Baker, both of whom have voiced several prominent comic book characters. A small few include, for Keaton, Spider-Man, Green Lantern, and Flash, and for Baker, Joker, Batman, and Hawkeye. **Ashley Greene also voiced Barbara Gordon / Oracle in Batman: Arkham Knight. *Two of the main cast members have previously appeared on the television show Supernatural. Aldis Hodge appeared as a young military recruit named Jake Talley, who was the first person to ever kill Sam Winchester. While he only had a two episode appearance, Misha Collins eventually appeared as Castiel, an angel who would eventually become a main character. Their characters never had any interactions. *Alexander Lang (portrayed by Misha Collins) is the only main character to begin the series without superpowers, as he is the only main character who is not a deviant. *The reality designation for this show within the Crossroads multiverse is Earth-3384268, which spells out "Deviant" on a phone keypad. *The original version of the show was titled Mutant Academy and the premise was very similar to the X-Men, as it featured a group of teenage deviants living in a mansion in New York acting as a team to protect a world that hates them. After many revisions, Deviant was born. The only character that remained the same in the final draft was Scott Bakay. *Most of the special guest stars that appear on Deviant are alumni comic book actors, in a nod to Marvel and DC Comics. Even a few supporting cast members once played comic book characters. Character Profiles *Foster Daniels: A quick-witted, loner atmokinetic. *Stella Hunter: A loving yet distant and manipulative telepath. *Dante Chadwick: A caring and kindhearted pyrokinetic. *Tyrese Allen: A retired boxer who can turn his skin into organic steel. *Maryn Johansson: A goth girl with rapid regeneration abilities. *Peter Franklin: A successful businessman who trains himself with his telekinetic abilities in secret. *Adam Sting: A lead singer in a relatively unknown band who can use his vocal chords in a completely different way by generating sonic screams. *Mariko Yinsen: A girl who can blast lasers from her eyes who is also the daughter of a corrupt businessman. *Sebastian Steele: An ex-military runaway who uses his camouflage abilities to survive. *Gordon Lincoln: A super-speedster who uses his abilities to commit crimes as one half of a modern day Bonnie and Clyde, *Ashley Ryan: A murder-loving self duplicator who uses her abilities as one half of a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. *Scott Bakay: A technopath who has betrayed his fellow deviants by working for Prometheus, the very agency hellbent on rendering them extinct. *Jack Grayson: An energy vampire who hunts down those of his own kind, wanting nothing more than infinite power. *Alexander Lang: The director of Prometheus, who absolutely despises deviants, and wants to protect humanity from them. Character Gallery Foster Daniels (OG Deviant).jpg|Lucas Till as Foster Daniels Stella Hunter (OG Deviant).jpg|Cristin Milioti as Stella Hunter Sebastian Steele (OG Deviant).jpg|Troy Baker as Sebastian Steele Tyrese Allen (OG Deviant).jpg|Daniel Curtis Lee as Tyrese Allen Mariko Yinsen (OG Deviant).jpg|Rila Fukushima as Mariko Yinsen Maryn Johansson (OG Deviant).png|Victoria Justice as Maryn Johansson Adam Sting (OG Deviant).png|Arthur Darvill as Adam Sting Dante Chadwick (OG Deviant).jpg|Aldis Hodge as Dante Chadwick Peter Franklin (OG Deviant).jpg|Ioan Gruffudd as Peter Franklin Scott Bakay (OG Deviant).jpg|Eric Bana as Scott Bakay Gordon Lincoln (OG Deviant).png|Josh Keaton as Gordon Lincoln Ashley Ryan (OG Deviant).jpg|Ashley Greene as Ashley Ryan Jack Grayson (OG Deviant).jpg|Jason Statham as Jack Grayson Alexander Lang (OG Deviant).jpg|Misha Collins as Alexander Lang Episodes Season One *Pilot *Prometheus Rising *The Great Escape *Buffet *Throw in the Towel *Corporate Espionage *Who is the Ghost? *The Legacy of Bonnie and Clyde *Secret Identities *Masks *Runaway *Burning Metal *Woman Eater *The Hunter Becomes the Hunted *World Tour *Brotherhood *Taste *Business Trip *Founding Four *The Purge *Evolutionary *Final Goodbyes *Assemble Season Two *One of Us *''TBA'' Category:Television Shows Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Deviant (TV Series)